


My Mark on your Skin

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jango teasing Obi-Wan, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Tattoos, That's the fourth chapter though, a bit at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy





	1. My mark

“He was touching you.” Jango growled, arms crossed over his chest.

“He is a healer. Though you may have scared him from ever touching someone again with that glower of yours.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, leg stretched out and immobilized by a cast and several bacta patches on his chest. “And growling at him.”

“Touching you. To long. To much. To intimate, giving you the doe eyes. Batting his eyelashes.”

“He was making conversation while doing his duties as a healer.” Obi-Wan shifted a bit then hissed in pain, Jango instantly dropping his arms and moving to the bedside.

“Ner di'kutla jetii.” He huffed, reaching out and touching the others cheeks with tender care, stroking the strong jawbones with his thumbs.

“I’ll have you know it was a perfectly calculated risk and that I am not foolish…though I am yours.” Obi-Wan snorted as he leaned into the hands.

“Jumping of a building to catch a perpetrator is not a calculated risk and your padawan agrees with me for once.”

“You and Anakin never agree on anything.”

“And that we do now means…”

“It means I was well within my right to fling myself of a building to do my work.” Obi-Wan sniffed then yelped when his lover grabbed him by the ear and gave it a sharp tug. “Hey!”

“You carry my mark.” He growled quietly and slid his fingers into the copper hair, tugging Obi-Wan’s head to the side to expose the tattoo barely peeking out from the medical gown on the mans left collarbone side.

Jango traced the top outline of the mark of True Mandalorians, the familiar boiling sensation in the pit of his stomach, of pride, itching its way through him like every time he saw the dark mark on Obi-Wan’s pale skin. He was the only one who used it now, after Galiraan, and it marked Obi-Wan as his.

“You carry my mark.” He repeated a bit quieter, leaning in and pressing his lips to it. “And that means you should take care of what is mine.”

“Possessive bastard.” Obi-Wan grumbled though he was smiling at the sensation of lips against his collarbone.

“Ner jetii. My mark on your skin for anyone to see if they tried to take you away.” Jango shrugged and settled on the bedside, cupping the back of the copper head and caressing the scalp. “How long do you have to be here?”

“Well the bone knitter is working away as we speak, I should be able to leave in about two hours.”

“Two?”

“They’d want to check me over for full mobility without side effect. Since they don’t have bacta tubes this is the best solution.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “…Are you going to sit there with your lips against my tattoo the entire time?”

“Possibly. I can hear your heartbeat like this.”

Obi-Wan blinked at that. “…Did…did I scare you?”

“…You flung yourself of a twenty floor building, without slowing your descent. You’re lucky it was just your leg.”

“I…Jango…”

“Don’t.” The older man sighed and nuzzled the mark. “Just don’t Obi-Wan. You’re going to do it again, I know you are…fool Jedi.”

“Your fool Jedi though.” Obi-Wan nuzzled the others temple.

“Yeah…ner jetii."


	2. Your Skin

“Where have you been?” Obi-Wan glared at the man climbing in his window, a large frown on his face. “I thought you said the job would only take a month?”

“Ran bit longer then I thought it would.” Jango shrugged, shaking water of himself and dripping out on the Jedi’s floor. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose and stood, heading to the fresher and returning with a few towels. “Here, dry of.” He huffed, stepping back.

Jango however caught the other by the wrist and pulled him back, grinning as he got the other wet. “What, I don’t get a welcome home kiss?”

“Wet bounty hunters gets thrown back out the window if they don’t dr-” He yelped as Jango suddenly dipped him, warm lips pressed against Obi-Wan’s. His hands dug into the others shoulders before melting, he had honestly missed the other.

The bounty hunters hands and arms held him tightly as they reacquainted themselves with each other.

Jango finally pulled back and grinned down at his bondmate.

“…Fine, welcome home Jango.” Obi-Wan chuckled before shifting and pulling away from the other. “And thank you for getting my clothes wet. Ass.” He shook his head, more amused then annoyed as he undid his belt to remove tabards and tunic.

The bounty hunter smirked and wrapped a towel around his shoulders, unlatching his armor to drop it down on the floor. He’d clean it up later, for now he had a bondmate he had been missing very much the last two months.

He caught the Jedi by the wrist again and pulled him back, chuckling warmly before focusing on something new.

Jango stared at the black mark on the Jedi collarbone, feeling Obi-Wan tense under the scrutiny.

“I…I had it done while you were away. I mean if you don’t like it or don’t think its right of me to wear it, it can be removed of course.” Obi-Wan offered nervously.

“Remove it?” The bounty hunter asked, a dazed sensation crawling up his spine and into his mind as he stared at the mark of True Mandalorians tattooed onto Obi-Wan’s fair skin, stroking a dark fingertip over it slowly. It was a good tattoo, deep, it would hurt to remove though Jango was pretty sure a Jedi could do some Force shenanigans to deflect the pain somehow.

“Jango?” Obi-Wan questioned quietly, feeling the emotions in the other roll.

“You…went and marked yourself as mine.” The older man murmured as he rested his fingers on it, feeling Obi-Wan’s heart beat like a drum beneath the skin. A slow smile crossed his face. “You went and marked yourself as mine, mine and mine alone for all your vows.” He leaned in, removing his hand to press his lips to the mark.

Obi-Wan made a quiet noise of pleasure then yelped when the other picked him up, his legs desperately wrapping around Jango’s waist for support as the Mando started a blind walk towards the bedroom.


	3. Rescue

Obi-Wan winced, feeling the large bruise already forming underneath his tunic, he was sure he had dislocated his hip or something close to it but he couldn’t quite gather his mind to focus on that part of himself.

He was more preoccupied by the conversation going on around him.

Sometimes bounty hunters were smart, sometimes they were stupid and sometimes they were a mix of the two.

This time, it was a mix.

Smart enough to spot a Jedi, smart enough to figure out how to corner and subdue a Jedi and smart enough to contain said Jedi. Not smart enough to realize that there was no way the Republic was going to pay ransom for just one single Jedi knight.

But he knew someone who would be tearing down doors to find Obi-Wan.

So he remained quiet on his knees, arms above his head and his hands locked into strong cuffs that were tearing at his wrists despite how still Obi-Wan was staying. A healing trance would take care of that later, once he was safe.

“I hate to be a bother, but how long ago is it since you took me down now?” He asked, not even bothering to keep the cheerful tone out of his voice. The Karkadon who had busted his leg and lip growled a bit. “Five hours.”

“Ah, good to know.” Obi-Wan settled back, ignoring their sudden silence as he closed his eyes.

“Why did you want to know that?” One suddenly asked, a female Zabrak with narrowed eyes as she watched him.

“Mmmn, no peculiar reason. I was suppose to call in two hours ago, that’s all.”

“Yeah, well, no one’s going to find you here.” She snorted before eyeing the bloodstain on Obi-Wan’s midsection. “Oi, Koff, look to that would you, if we’re gonna ransom him, he’s no use dead.”

The Duros grumbled but got to his feet and snagged a med kit on the way. “Just tie it?”

“Yeah.”

He grunted and roughly went for Obi-Wan’s tunic and belts, the Jedi hissing in pain and closing his eyes as the shirt seemed to suck itself to his skin before the Duro managed to peel it from his skin and the wound. “Mmmng…”

“Doesn’t look to bad, looks like a heavily bleeding…flesh…wound.” Obi-Wan cracked an eye open to find the others red eye focused on the tattoo on his skin, staring at as if it was a wild animal.

“M-Mila!” He called, still staring.

“What is it now Koff?” The Zabrak sighed, coming over and catching what he was looking at. “Is that…”

“Its fucking Fett’s mark!” The Duro hissed, staggering to his feet and gesturing to Obi-Wan’s tattooed collarbone. “Fett’s mark on a Jedi! I thought that was a fucking rumor that he was fucking a Jedi.” He gestured wildly at Obi-Wan, almost hitting him in the face with a hand.

“…Who were you suppose to report in to Jedi?” The Zabrak asked slowly, lips pressed tight.

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. “Well, he happens to be Mandalorian, so take three guesses.”

Before she could answer or worse hit him for his sass, the power cut out. “Oh, it seems he’s already here. I’d try running if I were you guys…he has a possessive streak.”

()()()

Somewhere between Jango crashing through the door and the blaster fire, Obi-Wan had managed to pass out, not faint, but pass out.

He woke to find himself on the bunk of slave 1, Boba sitting on the end of it while reading from a pad with a small scrunch in his forehead.

It made Obi-Wan smile as he shifted and instantly caught the boys attention. “Obi-Wan.” He beamed, shifting closer to the older man. “Dad is really not happy with you.” He offered seriously before hugging one of the others arms. “But I’m glad to see you.”

“As am I Boba. And let me guess, fool ne jetii?” He grinned and trapped the other against him in a one armed hug, the other feeling to heavy to lift at the moment.

“Among other chosen words.” Boba snuggled in closer.

“Words I hope were not for your ears?”

“Well he didn’t really know I was there while wrapping you up. I don’t think he wanted me to see you.” Boba eyed the bacta patch on Obi-Wan’s forehead. “But most of it was flesh wounds he said when he was finished. I think he threw your tunic and leggings out because they were to ripped to repair.”

“Did he bring my lightsaber?”

“Yes.” Growled a voice from the doorway and both looked at Jango standing there with a dark scowl. “What have I told you about watching your back? Knew I should have gone with you.” The man stepped in and reached out, running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair to prod at the goose egg of a bump he had.

“I can’t exactly involve you in Jedi affairs Jango. You didn’t want to and I honored that.” Obi-Wan hissed a bit in pain before smiling up at him.

“Yeah well…if you think you’re going to be outmanned, you best bring me along or I’m just going to end up tracking you…” Jango sighed and sat down on the bedside, smirking a bit at how Boba had tucked himself against Obi-Wan. “And you, I thought you were studying.”

“But its booooring and Obi-Wan’s awake.”

“Not going to be awake for much longer.”

“I can stay awake a big longer.” Obi-Wan argued past a yawn and Jango snorted, starting to pet the copper hair slowly and soothingly. “Oooh…cheating.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes with a small sigh of pleasure.


	4. Private time

“Aaaah…Jango…” Obi-Wan panted, squirming heavily beneath the Mando slightly larger bulk. “Please…” He whined and Jango chuckled heatedly against the freckled skin he had been busy torturing.

He lifted his head enough to peer up the length of the others body, blowing lightly on the darkening mark on Obi-Wan’s hip. “Yes cyare? What?” He grinned at the whimper that escaped his Jedi, chest heaving with sweat as Obi-Wan squirmed.

Jango’s hands tightened on the others wrist to keep him from touching either himself or Jango.

“Please, you’ve…I need more.” The Jedi rasped out, his erection weeping and twitching needily.

“Oh?” Jango raised his head a bit more to blow cold air over the heated crown of the others hard length. Obi-Wan gave a short cry and jerked, his hips leaving the sheets and his hands pulling to escape the Mando’s firm grip.

Futile.

“Jango!” Obi-Wan groaned. Jango chuckled and slid up slowly to kiss the tattoo on the others chest, resting his lips as he felt the thrumming heart beneath the skin.

“I’m pretty sure keeping you lust drunk is in my favor love. You sound absolutely wrecked, crying out my name.” The other rumbled before moving a bit further up to kiss and nip his way along the others jawline, pulling his hands up above his head on Jango’s bunk.

“But if you want to be good for me…keep your hands right there and no touching and I MIGHT do something you really want.” He smirked down at his Jedi.

Obi-Wan whined back at him but kept his hands above his head when the other let go of his wrists.

Jango rewarded him with a deep kiss while shifting the others legs up around his hips, chuckling when Obi-Wan instantly pressed the heels into the small of his back. “I’ll let you get away with that since I didn’t specify your legs.” He teased, rubbing his hands along the others sides slowly with his fingertips, feeling the heated skin break out in goosebumps.

“You’ve been teasing me for what feels like hours Jango. I feel like I have marks everywhere.” Obi-Wan panted, squirming underneath the touch.

“Half an hour actually. And there is one place I haven’t left any marks.” Jango smirked, running his hand down through the coarser pubic hair, past the twitching organ and over the perineum. He gently teased the skin, listening to Obi-Wan’s quiet gasps before pushing lower, fingers gently pressing between to tease the others pucker. “I haven’t been here.” He smirked.

“Jango please!” Obi-Wan whined sharply and Jango chuckled. “Turn over for me and lift your hips.” He rumbled.

“You told me not to move my hands.” The other pouted kiss swollen lips at him and Jango chuckled.

“You can move them for this but keep them above your head once your over cyare.”

His copper haired delight of a Jedi hesitated before shifting and loosening his grip of his legs around Jango’s hips, rolling over and shifting around obediently until he was resting on his chest with his fingertips touching the headboard of the bed. The bounty hunter held his hip up and slid a pillow beneath them for support, pressing a kiss the small of the others back.

He shifted upwards and opened the drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and chuckling at the hitch in his lovers breath when their bodies pushed flushed against each other. “I might have to do this more often.”

“What? Tease me until I’m crazy?” Obi-Wan got out wryly.

“Yes.” Lubed fingers gently pressed between his cheeks and slipped inside him with a steady pressure. “Because your even more sensitive then normal, all high strung and needy beneath me.” Jango growled into the moaning Jedi’s ears. “And I quite approve of that.”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, to caught up in the sensation of Jango’s fingers sliding deep inside him and stretching his trembling body.

The bounty hunter licked along the others spine until he reached Obi-Wan’s ear, chuckling into it. “Lust drunk, that’s what you are.” He bit his lips when the muscles clamped down on his fingers. “Kriff…Obi-Wan…”

“Jango, please, I can take it, please…”

“I am NOT hurting you, regardless how prettily you may beg for it Obi-Wan.” Jango growled before scissoring his fingers, steadily preparing his lover.

He focused on a set of freckles on the back of the others shoulder blades as he worked his fingers, listening to Obi-Wan’s wrecked cries of need and want until he was sure the other was stretched enough for him.

He pulled his fingers away and grabbed the lube again, chuckling at the whine of loss the other issued. “Steady cyare, I’ll give you what you need.”

“Terrible…you…you’re terrible.” Obi-Wan whispered.

“And you can still form words, that means I’m going to have to do better.” Jango smirked as he pulled the others hips a bit further up and lined his slicked up hard cock to the others pucker. There was a second and then Jango pushed in steadily.

Obi-Wan buried his face in the sheets and moaned shamelessly, feeling himself stretch to accommodate the other, his entire body trembling in need as Jango kept a tight grip of his hip. The Mando slowly slid forward and shifted one hand to the others wrists, keeping the other pinned as his pelvic pressed against Obi-Wan’s ass, finally deep inside his lover.

Jango breathed out shakily. As much as he had loved teasing his lover, his cock had been aching since the beginning. The sensation of heat and tightness around him was bliss and he pressed a kiss to the others freckled shoulder.

“Force…just…MOVE.” Obi-Wan moaned shakily.

Jango didn’t verbally answer, focusing on steadily thrusting deep into the other, building speed and force behind it as he kept his lover pinned beneath him. Obi-Wan tried to spread his legs further to get the other deeper but with the bulk of the other on him, that was impossible.

No, Jango had all the control in that moment and Obi-Wan moaned sharply at the thought, his body tense and writhing beneath the Mando. “Jango!”

“Yes ner Jetii? What?” The other growled into his ear.

“Ha-Harder.” Obi-Wan panted, shuddering as he felt the other kiss the nape of his sweaty neck.

“As you wish my Obi-Wan.”

With his hands tight on hip and wrist, Jango set a punishing pace for both as he aimed for the others prostate, feeling the way his lover spasmed and writhed beneath him in pleasure. If that hadn’t been enough, Obi-Wan’s vocal approval of the sensation would have tipped Jango of to how much Obi-Wan was enjoying the heavy thrusting.

Taunt muscles were tightening up and Jango growled low but there was nothing to do for it, Obi-Wan was clearly closing in on an orgasm, the small mewling noises escaping with the louder moans alerting Jango that he had pushed the other far.

“A little more…a little…Ah…Ja…Jango!” The Jedi cried out against the sheets, barely muffled at all as Jango bit down on the others neck, sucking what would become a sharp and vivid hicky in the near future.

It proved the last straw for Obi-Wan as he came with a mangled cry of Jango’s name, his muscles tight around his lover until they dragged Jango with after.

The two laid with bounty hunter pinning the Jedi to the sheets, fingers slowly untensing from the pale hip to gently rub tenderized skin as they regained their breath in the quiet daze of their orgasm.

“…You’re heavy.” Obi-Wan grunted suddenly.

Jango chuckled and remained right where he was.

“…Get off.”

“I just did.”

“Jango!”

“Ehehehe.”


	5. Kidnapping

He barely dodged the first volley of blasters aimed at him before he could bring his lightsaber up, swirling around to face his attackers.

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed as he focused in on them. Mandalorians.

Why were Mandalorians, well-equipped ones, attacking him?!

“Kenobi.” Someone called out and Obi-Wan jerked in acknowledgment. “Ah good, we had the right Jedi then. Jango Fett’s pet.”

So that was why.

Because he belonged to Jango.

“I’m quite sure he refers to me as his lover.” Obi-Wan offered, shifting his stance to defend himself.

“And I’m quite sure he calls this thing his son.” The leader jerked someone forward and Obi-Wan stared at a gagged Boba and his tear stained face. “And that you are fond of this clone.” Boba squirmed under the hard grip holding onto him. “So unless you want something to happen…” The Mando’a placed the muzzle of a blaster against the boys skull.

Obi-Wan jerked at the sight, green eyes focused on Boba’s wide amber ones.

‘He’d never forgive me…’

“Put your weapon down.” Obi-Wan did.

“Good…give him the suppressors.” One of the others stepped towards Obi-Wan and he glared at the still helmet covered people even as he was injected and his hands jerked back. He grit his teeth. This was not going to be easy.

“Boba, its alright.” He offered softly to the boy who whined in return. “Its going to be alright.” He contained his grunt, barely, when his arms were jerked and wrenched to limit his movement even more in their confined state.

Wonderful, his back was going to get one hell of a punishment.

()()()

Obi-Wan tried to meditate, eyes closed as Boba stayed close to his side in the shuttle, tried to reach a calm that was eluding him.

He had already tried to figure out a way for them to escape but so far the guard posted outside their cell had kept them both under observation and without his hands or access to the Force, Obi-Wan was…limited.

“…I can safely assume, since you caught both me and Boba, that this has to do with Jango. May I request why we’re being held hostage?” Obi-Wan finally drawled out. Their guard shifted but didn’t respond and Obi-Wan grunted in annoyance.

Boba tucked himself more against Obi-Wan and the Jedi sighed, slowly stretching out his legs so the child could climb into it instead of sitting beside him. He rested his chin on top of the others head and murmured quiet comforts to him.

“A adorable scene.” Someone sneered and Obi-Wan looked up, narrowing his eyes at the bald man in front of him.

“…I would like a name of my captors. And the reason why.”

“A reason enough would be that you are a Jedi. But if you insist, I am Pre Vizla, leader of the Death Watch. You’re here because Duchess Satine and her peace keeping ways are interfering with the way of the true Mandalorians, proud warriors as our ancestors were. And your…lover, has decided to help her.” He sneered at Obi-Wan. “I can only assume that a man like Jango Fett would not have changed his mind to fit a peace keeping society if it was not for you.”

Obi-Wan blinked. Jango was working on keeping the peace on Mandalore? JANGO?

That was baffling. Yet…

Yet Obi-Wan felt a glowing inside his stomach at the thought of Jango doing it for him.

“And so you’d kidnap us…”

“Insurance against him, a vow to stay away from Mando politics.” Vizla sneered at him.

“…Jango is going to take your head of.” Obi-Wan sighed and shifted, trying to get comfortable though his back was aching from the position of his arms.

“Not if we threaten to take you and the clones head.” The two stared at each other and Boba tucked closer to Obi-Wan somehow. “But if he listens well, we might be gentle.” He smirked at them before turning away and nodding to the guard. “Ensure the Jedi is kept on suppressors.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, wondering how Jango was going to get them out of this…or perhaps…

He eyed the guard. If they removed their helmet…


	6. Almost

They had almost reached the escape pods.

That was what got to Obi-Wan the most, he had almost gotten Boba safe and had it not been for someone checking on the captives, they would have escaped before the ship went on lockdown. But the only thing they found in the cell was a knocked out Deathwatch member sans their armor.

Obi-Wan barely had a faint flash of warning from the returning Force before the sound of a blaster shot out and hit him on the back.

The Jedi went down with Boba giving a low cry of fear.

And that was the last Obi-Wan knew for a while.

()()()

“What I mean is that they are GONE.” Jango hissed at Satine’s surprised face, his entire body tense as a string. “What I mean is that the very group I’ve been warning you about has taken them. What I mean to say is that your SISTER has my Boba and Obi-Wan as their captive.” He forced himself calm, rubbing his forehead as he sat down heavily. “Knew I should have stayed out of this entire affair…” He whispered.

When the duchess had first approached him with the fact that ‘renegades’ of the planet wanted to return to prior warrior culture, Jango hadn’t initially wanted to join up. But then he thought about Obi-Wan, his warm and peaceful Jedi who honestly just wanted to curl up on the couch with a flimsi book.

He thought about Boba, raised on their home planet, safe and content. Going to school with children his age, happy. He had been willing to retire for both of those things.

Willing to help a pacifist society of the making of Satine Kryze.

“…Pre Vizla has made his stance quite clear.” He rubbed his face in a gesture mimicking his Jedi lover. “If I don’t swear an oath to stop helping you, he will…gut them as he said. Boba looked fine in the holo, Obi-Wan was unconscious.”

The Duchess moved to him and rested his hands on Jango’s shoulders. “You may think you are alone Jango. But we’ve worked beside each other and Obi-Wan has many friends. If you reach out to them, many will help free him.”

Jango stared at him before sitting up more. “…What do you suggest?”

“Reach out to the mans former padawan. He will help. And I will reach out to the rest.”

()()()

A punch hard enough to send him back to unconsciousness woke Obi-Wan up, his head jerking to the left at the force of it.

“You with us again Jedi master?” There was a low growl and Obi-Wan blinked steadily before lifting his head, looking at Vizla.

“Ah good. You’re a clever man, I didn’t think you’d get out of the cell without your precious Force senses.” The man sneered at him, cracking his knuckles. “You even got the little clone with you and almost into the escape pods before you were caught. Very clever, very cunning.” He snorted at Obi-Wan as the Jedi spat blood on the grated floor below him.

Obi-Wan, despite his throbbing head, cast a glance up to see his hands cuffed to a rail above him which was carrying most of his weight. He then glanced to see Boba back in the cell. To his relief the boy only looked scared, not hurt.

“I can’t have that happening again you must understand.” Vizla’s tone was almost conversational. “So I’m going to have to slow you down.” Obi-Wan looked quickly at him, narrowing his eyes.

“…Boba, turn around and cover your ears.” He offered, his tone slightly slurred from the swelling of his lip. The child hesitated. “Now Boba.”

Obi-Wan wanted to close his eyes in relief when the other finally did as told.

“Ah, I see you know what I’m going to do.” The Mando offered before picking up a small metal device with a ball in the end, held suspended between two forks on each side of it.

“I’m a Jedi. I’m not unfamiliar how someone like you would slow down a prisoner they’re angry with.” Obi-Wan offered quietly. It would not be the first time Obi-Wan had been tortured.

Vizla chuckled at that. “People like me…”

“People who think power speaks.” Obi-Wan offered calmly.

The tool made contact with his bared neck and Obi-Wan ruthlessly bit down on his lip, driving his teeth into the already swollen flesh as the electric current ran through his entire body, robbing him of sense and function.

His legs faltered under him when the man removed the tool, watching him with dispassionate eyes. At least he wasn’t the type to derive pleasure from torture, that was something. Obi-Wan knew this was far from over and slowly meet the cold eyes of the man who had his and Boba’s freedom in his grasp.

“…Do your worst.”

()()()

“Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan, please open your eyes…dad? Please dad open your eyes.”

Someone was shaking him, distressed and on the verge of tears.

Someone young. Someone who was upset and distressed and it was not in Obi-Wan’s personality to ignore such a person.

Slowly and painfully he managed to force his eyes open to stare at Boba’s distressed and tear covered face.

“Dad!”

“Boba…” Obi-Wan grunted in pain then took as deep a breath as he could. He must have broken a rib because he could feel a sharp pain around his chest that ran down his hip and to his left leg. “…Did he break my leg?”

“Uhu, when you fell unconcious. He took one of the bars to it and just…” Boba mimicked as if he was about to hit a ball with a bat.

“I see…clever of him…and my hands are still cuffed?” Obi-Wan didn’t dare move much.

“I couldn’t get them open.” Boba hiccuped.

“No, shhh, its fine, its fine Boba, I’m sure you did your best. Its not your fault.” Obi-Wan cooed quietly, trying to sooth the child. He shifted and struggled to get up, taking a wheezing breath as he managed to get up from his side to sit on his rear on the floor. “Its alright.” He let Boba bury himself against his chest, little hands clenched into the black fabric of the undersuit he had stolen of the guard.

“Its alright Boba…”


	7. Rescue

Sitting up was painful but Obi-Wan still forces himself to do so, wrapping Boba into his arms as he murmured comfort to the frightened child as he rubbed the others back steadily. “Its going to be alright Boba, its alright child, we’ll be alright.” He whispered quietly.

“But you’re hurt.” Boba hiccuped a bit.

“I’ll heal. We’ll get out of here. Your dad won’t let us be stuck here, you know he loves you. I love you too.” Obi-Wan murmured quietly, ignoring his own aches as he held the other tightly to him.

“…Father loves you too.” Boba sniffled. “I love you too dad, you’re sure you’re going to be okay?” He glanced down at Obi-Wan’s awkwardly twisted legs.

Obi-Wan cupped the child’s face to turn it away from the sight and wiped his tears slowly with his sleeve. “Yes. I know it looks bad Boba but it will heal, it will get better and when we do, Jango is going to spoil us both. You know how your father can be.” The Jedi murmured.

“…I just want to sit on the couch with you two and cuddle.” Boba whispered.

That got a smile out of Obi-Wan and he tucked the other back against his chest. “Then that’s what we’re going to do. Curled up together on the couch.” The two went quiet after that, Obi-Wan focusing on the child to avoid the pain aching and trembling through his body and Boba falling asleep after his crying fit against Obi-Wan’s warm chest.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when he heard a commotion on the ship, having let his mind haze out since he could hardly stand on the broken legs. Obi-Wan strained his ears while cupping Boba more tightly to himself, brows furrowing a bit.

The child woke up when the sounds got closer, the sound of blaster fire they could now both recognize.

“Is that dad?” Boba asked, looking up at the copper haired man who shrugged. “I’m…unsure. It may be. It could be a dispute between the Deathwatch though. Or it could be a rivaling gang or pirates…I’m unsure Boba.” Obi-Wan didn’t want to scare him but he didn’t want to lie either, Boba lived with Jango after all, he must have seen and heard quite a few things with his father.

And then Obi-Wan heard a noise he could have identified in his sleep that made him let out a breathless laugh. “That’s a lightsaber…Boba, I think your dad went for reinforcement.” The Jedi squeezed the other into him despite the sharp pain in his chest.

And then the door slammed in, Jango standing illuminated for a few seconds before he rushed into the room. “Boba! Obi-Wan!” Boba jumped out of Obi-Wan’s arms as the Mando worked the door to their cell open.

Obi-Wan gave a small grin. “About time you got here…was starting to wonder.”

“Shut it ner jetii…” Jango growled before looking closely at Obi-Wan. “…Cyare you look like hell.”

“Feel like it too. Don’t think I can walk.”

“He broke Obi-Wan’s legs!” Boba hiccuped, throwing himself at Jango the moment the door slid open. Jango outraged face made him look like he wanted to go back and finish whatever fight was raging on as he stroked Boba’s hair before he moved into the cell and picked Obi-Wan up bridal style. “Lets go. Skywalker and Windu can only distract them for so long.”

Obi-Wan let his head drop against Jango’s neck, knowing he was safe.

He was almost looking forward to the pampering he would receive in the future.


	8. Ner Jetii

Obi-Wan slowly rubbed Boba’s hair as he watched the holovision.

“…This is a horrible uncivilized state of affair, I hope you know that.” Obi-Wan finally offered drowsily.

“Yes yes, the mattress belongs in the bedroom and not the livingroom and why is the couch set against the wall and Jango stop that, I can walk, put me down.” Came the snorting response from the little kitchen. Boba gave a soft giggle and Obi-Wan sighed a bit as he continued stroking the curls of the boys hair, a reluctant smile twitching his lips.

He didn’t bother lifting his head of the pillow and kept brushing Boba’s hair with his fingertips, murmuring quietly in comfort as the child continued resting with his back to Obi-Wan’s chest as they watched the child approved movie Jango had picked out.

It was a bit childish but…

Well after the week they’d all had, it felt good to just mellow out.

Jango came from the room and settled down beside the mattress he had dragged into the livingroom. He handed Boba a roll of fruitleather, smiling when the other instantly started nibbling before he moved his hand to gently stroke Obi-Wan’s hair. “How’s the legs and ribs?”

“Aching but the painkillers are still working.” Obi-Wan eyed the plate with the highest amount of interest.

Strawberries coated in white and dark chocolate. He looked hopefully back up at the other man.

“Say please.” Jango smirked.

“Pretty please Jango?” Obi-Wan squirmed a bit and the bounty hunter chuckled quietly and started feeding the other berries slowly, more preoccupied by the man then the movie as Boba drowsed happily in the safety of Obi-Wan’s quarters.

When he was fully conked out Jango shifted and picked up the boy, taking him to the smaller bedroom that had once housed Anakin but was now Boba’s room. Obi-Wan sat up slowly in the meantime and shifted to get up.

His legs ached something terrible but he slowly made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

“Obi-Wan.” There was a small growl behind him as he placed the kettle on.

“I need to move some Jango. Its not healthy to just sit or lay.” The Jedi offered back quietly and Jango sighed and moved into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the others waist while pressing his head to the others shoulder.

“…Warn me, for a moment I…” He breathed out.

“Hey. I’m not leaving.” Obi-Wan turned slowly in the circle of the others arms and caressed his cheek, smiling. “My peacekeeper.” He teased.

Jango snorted. “…Kept thinking about you when I said yes. The look on your face when you learned it. How Boba would like to visit Mandalore and perhaps stay there one day.” He caressed the small of the others back. “You’re making me soft.” He huffed.

That got a laugh out of Obi-Wan. “Well then you’re my softie old man.” He teased.

“Oi…”

“You are nine years my elder.” The Jedi smirked and got a grunt out of the bounty hunter.

“Do you have to remind me? I keep feeling old every time you say that.” He slowly caressed the others hips and lower back steadily before sighing tiredly. “Honestly, just warn me before you go anywhere, I keep thinking I never reached you in time even with Skywalker and Windu’s help.”

Obi-Wan reached steadily up until he was cupping the back of the others head, pulling him forward until they were resting their forehead against each others, nose lightly bumping.

“I’m here, right here, in your arms. Safe.”

“You better damn well be ner jetti.”


End file.
